


Changmins list of don'ts

by HoMin_4Life



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7143080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoMin_4Life/pseuds/HoMin_4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Changmin even small things matters when it comes to his Hyung!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing something and to be honest I don't know how to write a story so please be kind to me :-)
> 
> English is not my first language so prepare yourself for any mistakes..

Shim Changmin is angry! No, scratch that cause I think mad is more like it. But wait, I think furious is the right word to describe his feelings right now. So yes, Shim Changmin is furious, very and very much furious.

He is glaring at some of Yunhos pictures taken just recently. He saw 4 or more pictures of his hyung with different guys. Well, don't get Changmin wrong he knows that it's OK to take pictures with other guys and he understand that there's a lot of fans out there who would love to take a photo with his hyung. He is after all Jung Yunho, the one and only Jung Yunho..

But still Changmin have his reasons why he doesn't like what his looking right now.

After a few more staring at those photos he fished out his phone and typed something furiously. Reread the message then hit send.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mind is full of ideas and it's confusing me, but i tried my best to follow on my original plot. 
> 
> All the mistake you can find in chapter 2 are mine.

Yunho is busy checking his notes, he wrote down the things that he needed to do for their performance in Suncheon tomorrow afternoon. He is fully aware that there are some people complaining about him being strict and perfectionist but that's fine with him as long as they still follow what he orders them to do.

Almost everyone around him knew how dedicated he is when it comes to work, especially when he performs on stage. He gives his best in all his performances whether the stage is small or large, or even if there are thousands or just a hundred of people watching. Yes, for him the most important are the audience. Fans or not he wants them to feel special and happy. He wants them to enjoy the program or event that they came to watch. That's the reason why he always reminds his fellow band members that they need to help each other so they can deliver a good performance.

He stood up to get some refreshment in the fridge but before he can open his drink he felt a single buzz coming from his mobile phone. "A message" is the first thought that comes to his mind. He checked his phone and smiled sweetly when he saw that the message is from his Changminnie. 

He missed Changmin so much, they haven't seen each other for almost a year now. Of course they exchange text messages everyday and some phone calls every now and then but still he wanted to see the man he adores so much. He can't even remember if when was the last time they hugged each other. Almost all of his close and trusted friends knew the real score between him and Changmin. In fact Ho Joon, Heechul and Donghae were not even surprised at all when he started dating Changmin.

But wait there's a message that he needs to read so he started reading Minnie's message with a smile. But the sweet smile faded slowly, and if someone's watching him right now then that someone can clearly read the word "confused" written all over his face. He read the message once again but that didn't help him understand if what's the message all about. One thing is for sure though that he just received a list of thing's that he can't do. But why would Changmin send such thing , it doesn't makes sense. So he pressed relpy, typed "???" then pressed send. 

A reply came after 2 mins. The reply is a photo collage, a collection of his pictures with some new friends he met in the army. He stared at the photo collage then he remembers the list he received few minutes ago. And then he laughed out loud cause he gets it now.. My Gawd! How can he not noticed it at once that his Changminnie is jealous!


	3. Chapter 3

Yunho is already 30 years old but look what Shim Changmin can do to him. Is it even normal for a mature man to giggle like a teenage girl because of happiness?  
He read the list again but with a sweet smile plastered on his lips this time. That as if he is reading a love letter or a love confession from his long time crush.

HYUNG,

#1,  
Don't wrap your arms around other guys shoulders.

#2,  
Don't stand to close! Just stand beside them then do the thumbs up or peace sign.

#3,  
Don't take half body shots. All photos must be in whole body shots so I can see properly if you indeed follow #2.

#4,  
Don't smile sweetly at the camera. (You look like you're enjoying that moment to much!)

#5,  
Don't ignore this list especially the #5!

 

Yunho smirked after reading the list for the third time. How he love to see Changmin right now because a jealous and angry Changmin is one of the most adorable sight to look at! He wanted to call the younger man but a good idea poped out from his mind. So he typed the good idea in the message box then send it to Changmin.

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

Lee DongHae is watching Changmin for a while now. He can tell that something is wrong with the tall man because he keeps on glaring at his mobile phone. He saw from where he is standing that Changmin watched some photos in his laptop few minutes ago, texted someone then waited impatiently for a reply. He lost count on how many times Changmin checked his phone maybe to see if he received any new messages.

A reply came at last but he is guessing that it isn't a good one because the tall man closed his eyes, pursed his lips then gripped his phone tight. He suddenly stood up, take his laptop then turned to where Donghae is standing. Their eyes met but it's a good thing Donghae is quick to act as if he just arrived there.

"Changmin, good thing you are here. I've been looking for you for ages! We need to go back to the police station now." 

But the tall man just nod his head and start walking towards the exit leading to the carpark.

DongHae is aware on how bad Changmins temper when angry but he still asked if he is ok? Changmin stopped walking turned to face him, looked him straight in the eye and said "I'm not OK, hyung! That bestftiend of yours just declared war!" Then he walk as fast as he can, away from him.  
Damn those long legs he reached the four seater police car in just 5 seconds, got inside then slammed the door close.

There are no more available seat for him so he went to the bigger car. He saw Choi Siwon inside sitting comfortably.  
"I saw what happened. Whats wrong with Changmin?", his bandmate inquired.

"PMS I guess!" he answered jokingly then both of them laughed out loud that as if they are the only people inside the car.

\--------------------------------------

 

Changmin attended the memorial day event with Seoul police. He is not in a good mood. He can't even smile at all the fans who keeps on taking pictures and videos. He is also sleepy cause he didn't get enough sleep last night. He replay Yunho's message in his mind;

"Don't be silly Changmin! I can't do those things. People might think I'm a snob. You knew I'm a very friendly person and I can't see anything wrong with a little skinship with my new friends."

Changmin knew his list is indeed silly, not just silly but also stupid. He regretted sending it actually but there's nothing he can do about it now. But Yunho's message is really annoying that's why he is mad. And he have all the right to get mad because he is jealous but His boyfriend is not doing even a single thing to comfort his jealous heart. And what did he called him? Changmin, just Changmin! Not Changminie or Minnie or baby, not even...

"CHAMGMIN-AH?"

Yes that's right! Not even Changmin-ah..

"CHANGMIN?"

 

Huh! Did someone just call his name? He look around then he saw him. That someone who just called his name is looking so handsome in his police uniform, and he love that hairstyle he is sporting right now..

Hhmmm.. According to Yunho there is nothing wrong with skinship, so if Yunho can do it then he can do it too right! And "Don't get mad get even" is one of his favourite line, and now is the right time to get even. So he flashed one of his sweetest smile then turn to face the handsome man who is now standing beside him. 

"Good morning Siwon hyung! Have you eatin breakfast?" He asked the older man but he discreetly glanced at some of his fans making sure someone is recording this moment..


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for I can't finish this fic in 4 chapters. I just keep on blabbing in chapter 4 that it got longer.. :-)

Yunho and his bandmates arrived in Suncheon just in time for lunch, rehearsals would follow after a few minutes of rest.

He remembers that he received a video message from Donghae but they were busy preparing all the things that they needed to bring for their performance so he decided to watch it later. 15 minutes before rehearsal starts so he took out his phone to watch the video.

He sees red! As red as the military band uniform he always wear. It's just a short video but the pain and jealousy it brought him is to much to handle. In the video is his Changminie and Choi Siwon smiling at each other. Well, that's fine, there's nothing wrong with that. But what made him jealous is when they started whispering in each others ears.  
Why do they have to do that? Can't they just talk in a normal way? What were they discussing that they want to keep in secret? And Changmin is looking shy and sweet every time Siwon whispers something.. and the way how Siwon stare at Changmin is unacceptable. Unacceptable to him at least! Because he is the only one allowed to look at Changmin like that!  
Then Changmin looked straight at the camera filming him. It feels like they just had an eye to eye contact and that shadow of a smile on Changmin's lips is asking Yunho if he liked what he is watching right now.  
Yunho paused the video at that moment when his Minnie looked straight at the camera, and there's Siwon at the back watching Minnie intently.

If you are gay and you have a lover as pretty and gorgeous like Changmin then you wouldn't want any guy like Choi Siwon near him. Because Siwon-sshi is;

#1, voted as one of the most handsome idol in Kpop.

#2, he is a Chaebol! There's no need to explain what that means right? Everyone wants to marry or in a relationship with a chaebol right?

#3, he seems like a good guy! He is handsome, rich and a good person. And that makes him a good catch right?

 

Yunho trust Changmin, he sure does his lovers loyalty is already been proven ages ago but still there's this uneasy feeling inside him that he can't ignore. And because of that uneasy feeling he dialed Changmin's number and waited for the call to connect, mumbling a short prayer that his lover isn't to busy right now to answer his call. There's a soft "hello" after a few rings and Yunho closed his eyes and thank God for answered prayers.

"Changmin-ah, how are you doing baby?" Is what he blurted out with out even thinking.

"I'm OK hyung! Did you call and disturbed my breaktime just to ask if how am I doing?"

Yunho scowled at the snarky reply but his #1 problem right now is he doesn't know what to say! Why did he call Changmin in the first place with out any plan. He feels like a soldier who attacked his enemy in their territory without any solid plan.

"Hyung, are you there?"

Yunho sighed deeply before talking, there is no other choice but to go straight to the point. "I saw a vid of you and Siwon getting cozy with each other."

"Cozy? What do you mean by that "getting cozy" hyung?"

"The two of you keep on whispering in each others ears! Siwon's lips almost grazed your earlobe and I don't like it Changmin. I admit it made me jealous."

There's silence between them then Changmin speak in an irritated voice.

"Don't be silly Hyung! What's wrong in whispering? Siwon-hyung is just telling me what he ate for breakfast."

"B-breakfast? Why would Siwon tell you about his breakfast? What's so important about his breakfast that you have to know? Then why do you have to whisper if it's just all about his breakfast?"

"Hyung, you sound as if I just cheated on you! Talking about breakfast isn't a mortal sin, Yunho! The noise around us is too loud, we have to talk closer so we can hear each other."

Yunho is speechless! As the leader of TVXQ he is the one who does the talking most of the time, and he always knew what to say or do in every situation thrown unto them. But he doesn't know what to say or do right now. He knew that Changmin isn't a liar! So if he says it's all about breakfast then he believes him. So, Siwon's breakfast made him jealous huh? He almost chuckled but he stopped himself.

"Hyung, I have to go! My break time is over, I have to return to my post now. And please read your text message to me last night so you can understand everything."

The call got disconnected before Yunho can say a single word. He tried to remember what was the message he sent last night. He smiles when he remembers it! He wanted to send a sweet message telling how much he love and misses his boyfriend and there's nothing to be jealous even if there's a lot of handsome and pretty boys around him. But he thought that it's a good idea to annoy Changmin. So he sent that message hoping that his Minnie would call him, but there's no call after waiting for hours. And now his good idea of a plan backfired! He should have known by now that it's never a good idea to annoy his boyfriend. 

One of his bandmate is waving at him then pointed at his wristwatch. He waved back telling the other person that he got the message.. He have to focus his mind to rehearsals and to their performance for now. He would deal about his problem with Changmin later. 

 

\----------------------------

 

The crowd in Suncheon were amazing. Its not a big venue but the band enjoyed the show from the start till the end. He knew he needs to help in loading all their equipment inside their vehicle but he excused himself. He started looking for someone. He saw her a while ago. One of his loyal fans who keeps on following him in all his performances since he entered military. She is always there to take photos and videos for her Facebook fanpage. He found her sitting in a corner, she smiled when she saw him approaching.

"Oppa, that was a daebak performance as usual!"

"Is it? Thank you for you support"

"That photo session at the end is hilarious, I can't stop laughing."

"Aahhmmm...did you by any chance recorded that? I need a copy of it if you don't mind?"

"Of course, Oppa! I would never missed that scene!" The girl beamed triumphantly 

Yunho flashed his million dollar smile. He have a good idea and he is 100% sure that he won't fail this time. 


	5. Chapter 5

The truth is Changmin is feeling guilty! He knew his brattiness reached it's highest level when he talked with Yunho during his break time. Yunho is even quiet most of the time and he knew based on experience that his hyung is struggling for words. He is ready to just say some sweet and lovey dovey words but his hyung said something that made him smile from ear to ear.

He can still remember how Yunho said the words "I don't like it Changmin, I admit it made me jealous!" Well, his plan to make Yunho jealous is a success! That's what he get for ignoring his feelings earlier and for telling him that he can't follow the list that he made. But now that he got what he wanted and his private victory party has ended he knew deep in his heart that he acted childish and silly. He even used Siwon to make Yunho jealous. He can't do anything about that now but to respect and be a good dongsaeng to Siwon. 

He knew Yunho noticed how disrespectful he is but his lover allowed him to act like an A-hole. So he decided to call him later and apologize once his shift is over.

\----------------------------------------------

Changmin pressed the power button of his phone and his favorite thing on earth comes to life. There is a video message from Yunho with a caption saying "How about this kind of pictures or videos Changminnie?" Followed by a couple of smiling emojis and hearts. He pressed the play button to watch the video.. 

He tried so hard not to laugh but he can't help it! In the video is his hyung sitting down alone at first but then a group of aunties rushed to his side to take a souvenir photo. Changmin laughed even louder when one of the auntie's noticed that Yunho's hand is being held by the other auntie on the other side so she hold hands with Yunho as well. His hyung just sit there smiling sweetly at the camera.

Changmins full attention is on his phone that he didn't noticed someone standing behind him. That someone tired of being ignored cleared his throat to get his attention.

Changmin turned around and saw Donghae behind him.

"YAAHH! Donghae hyung, what are you a ninja? Why do you keep on popping out behind me every time I want to be alone?"

Donghae snorted and went to stand in front of Changmin.

"That's right Changmin! You are alone in here but keeps on smiling, laughing and giggling like a lunatic. And let me remind you that you are a police officer and that kind of behaviour is inappropriate!"

Changmin just stared at Donghae but in his mind he is thinking of a nice and snarky comeback but Donghae continued talking.

"What made you so happy by the way?"

Changmin decided to just answer the question and forget thinking of a smart comeback.

"Yunho hyung send me a video of himself!" 

"Really? Judging by your reaction while watching the vid gave me the idea that you won the war against my Yunho?"

Changmin glared at Donghae. So he corrected himself before the younger man can say a word.

"Against my friend Yunho I mean?"

"Of course hyung! I always win any war against my Yunho!" Changmin said in a slightly higher voice.

Donghae smirked!

"Poor Yunho!" He said as he started to leave. "By the way we ordered pizza! Come and join us if you want some."

Changmin suddenly flashed one of his winning smile! "I'll be there hyung. I will just send a short message to Yunho hyung!"

\--------------------------------------

Donghae is smiling victoriously and went to find Siwon. He found him sitting alone in their small pantry.

"Siwon, hurry up and order some pizza! You lost in our bet."

 

Siwon frowned and stared at Donghae.

 

"What? I lost already? That fast huh?"

 

"Yup! You can ask Changmin if you don't believe me."

 

Siwon smiled while shaking his head in surrender.

 

"I will ask Yunho for reimbursement when I meet him one of this days."

 

Donghae smiled and looked out the window. If only Siwon knew that he cheated! He doesn't have any idea if what kind of war is going on between the HoMin couple but in the past Yunho would call him and ask for some advice.. Changmin being a jealous freak is one of the reason why HoMin had a shaky start. The younger man is so possessive that one time he even started to control Yunho and his friend freaked of course. But then after a heart to heart talk and some help from Yunho's circle of friends Changmin started to loosen out a bit and Yunho kinda get used on his lovers behaviour that he even thought a jealous Changmin is super cute.

Yunho is not the jealous type but sometimes Changmin would make him jealous intentionally.. Donghae knew something is up when he saw that Changmin is acting extra sweet with Siwon that the two even started to invade each others personal space. He knew Changmin is doing this for Yunho so he gladly helped the younger man. He searched for TVXQ's new uploaded fan cams and videos until he found what he is looking for and send it to his friend. 

Donghae's thought is being interrupted by Changmin's sudden appearance. Yunho's maknae look around, didn't find what he wanted to see so he asked with a voice full of annoyance, "hyung, where is the pizza?"

\-----------------------------------------

 

Yunho plopped on his bed to rest his tired body after a long day. He noticed that all of his bunkmates are all inside now. Some are sleeping and some are reading a book. He searchers for his phone and smiled sweetly when he saw a voice message from his Changminie. He connected his earphone then hit play. He can hear the soft and sweet voice of his beloved Changmin calling him "Yunho hyung" and he giggled in happiness. He closed his eyes as he continue to listen on what Changmin would have to say...

"Yunho hyung, I saw the vid you send me and you look adorable in it! It made me smile and laugh but it also made me missed you more.."

There s a pause and Yunho can hear Changmin signed then he continue talking..

"Hyung, I'm sorry for my bad behavior earlier! I acted that way because I haven't seen you for ages and I missed you terribly but then I saw your photos with your new friends and I got jealous. You are smiling and I feel like I'm the only one missing you and that you don't miss me at all because you are so busy with your new friends. But its OK hyung, I knew deep in my heart that you missed me too.. I have to go now but I want to remind you to please stay safe and healthy all the time.... and aahhmmmm... I love you."

 

Yunho can hear Changmin's heavy breathing before the message ended.. He can't explain his feelings right now, he is happy but also sad at the same time.. He wanted to hug him and reassure him of his feelings and that he misses him so much, and he want to look straight in his boyfriend's eyes while telling him how much he love him.

He typed a short message then hit send..

 

To: Minnie

Changmin ah, please don't think that way! Your Yunho hyung misses you and loves you so much.. You are always on my mind everyday and every night.. You knew this already but I will say it again I love you and I will always love you until forever! 

 

Yunho smiled because for sure his Changmin would surely say something like "eewwww, my boyfriend is such a sap" upon reading his message. 

He typed another message and send it again to Changmin..

 

To: Minnie

"What about list of do's Minnie-ah?"

 

A reply came after a short time.

 

Fr: Minnie

1\. Do remember my list of dont's.  
2.Do read my list of dont's everyday.

 

Yunho's laughter echoed around the room, and all set of eyes stared and glared at him. Yunho stopped laughing and look around him. 

 

"YAH! CORPORAL JUNG YUNHO, SIR! IT'S EITHER YOU SHARE THE REASON OF YOUR HAPPINESS WITH US SO WE CAN LAUGH WITH YOU OR YOU STAY QUIET! SOME PEOPLE ARE SLEEPING HERE YOU KNOW?" Someone said in a loud voice.

 

All pairs of eyes are still looking at him waiting for him to say something.

 

"Sorry! Good night everyone!!!" He said timidly with a smile on his face then pulled his blanket to cover his body up to his head. He can hear some of his comrades whispering and some even chuckled but he ignored them. He instead fix his earphone and listened to Changmin's voice once again. He lost count on how many times he hit the replay button until he falls asleep with a smile on his lips.. :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me a long time posting chapter 5. I tried my best to write a good ending but my mind can only come up to this. I hope you like it and once again pardon my poor English and bad grammar..
> 
> Thank you to all readers and for all kudos and comments.. :-)


End file.
